Icy Revelation
by uoduck
Summary: Part 3 of "Worlds Collide". Oddly enough, Loki doesn't attack them in the next few months. But Harry and Stiles are still busy. Harry/Loki, Derek/Stiles, Steve/Tony
1. Chapter 1

AN: Part 3 of "Worlds Collide". I don't own Avengers, Teen Wolf, or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Previously...**

"Loki's escaped again. I just had a visit from my parents," Thor replied.

Harry sighed; every time Loki escaped and inevitability came to fight the Avengers, he hated to fight the guy. He just barely remembered Laufey and his wife birthing Loki and then he had taken one of his newfound routes off of Jötunheim to Midgard to escape. And now...

"Okay, good to know. Thanks."

* * *

One Year Later

"Remind me to thank Skurge for teaming up with Amora when we're done here,"Stiles said dryly, even though the two of them were running around dodging the Enchantress' spells. He had his ever present staff in his hands and as was usual when Stiles was using magic, his tattoos were glowing.

Harry chuckled. "Will do."

So Amora and Skurge had teamed up and taken on the Avengers this afternoon in the middle of New York. At rush hour. In the summer. Harry could feel the sweat on his body and shuddered; he really should have been used to New York's summer heat by now but his frost giant body really couldn't handle the humidity. He cast another cooling spell on himself, one that would semi rapidly cool him off. He sighed in relief then cast a hex aimed at one of AIM's minions who had been trying to sneak up on him. Yep, the Avengers were busy taking down both Skurge and AIM's machines and minions. Stiles and Harry were taking on Amora since she was a witch; her name wasn't the Enchantress for nothing.

Derek was busy keeping the minions from getting too close to both of them; in his alpha form, he was rather intimidating. It was actually quite hilarious when the minions tried to creep up to either Stiles and Harry, avoiding the alpha werewolf and not succeeding at all. It was Derek's job to protect the both of them while the Avengers took the main brunt of the attack.

Harry ducked to avoid a spell that was thrown his way and cast a curse Amora's way. Amora had tried to infiltrate the Avengers mansion yesterday but she hadn't succeeded at all. With both Harry and Stiles around and with their combined runes around the place, she hadn't even been able to enter the mansion. And now, he suspected that she was just going on a rampage because she was offended and pissed about that.

Amora wasn't a taunter like Loki often was so it came as a surprise when Amora suddenly stopped throwing spells towards the two. Harry and Stiles shuffled closer together, exchanging wary looks. Harry watched as Amora turned to smirk at Thor, lifting her chin like she was superior to them all.

"Haven't seen your brother around lately, have you?" Amora ridiculed, sneering at them before dancing away as Thor threw his hammer at her.

"Thor..." Steve trailed off. They all knew that even though Loki was their enemy, he was one of Thor's weak points. If Amora had done something to Thor's brother, shit was going to go down.

"What have you done to my brother?" Thor growled out as Tony and the Hulk came up to them. As Mjolnir came back to Thor, he threw it at Skurge. Skurge was pushed a block away and didn't get up again. The Hulk went to go see about watching over Skurge until SHIELD's agents went to go pick him up.

Clint and Natasha were herding the remaining AIM minions into the SHIELD trucks that would take them away to one of the prisons that SHIELD operated. Derek came up and shifted back to his human form and slipped an arm around Stiles. Coulson was standing next to Clint and Natasha, talking into his comm and glancing at Amora.

Amora leered at them then cast a curse toward Thor. Harry quickly cast a protective shield around all of the avengers then turned to take a couple steps closer to Amora. Thor too walked up to stand alongside Harry and he shot out an arm to keep the god from getting any closer to the witch.

"I would recommend telling Thor what happened to his brother," Harry remarked in a steely undertone. "You are already in both mine and Stiles' target eye."

"So you don't know..." Amora sneered at them then smiled in a not nice way at Thor. "What did the Alfather tell you a year ago?"

Thor raised an eyebrow. "What does how Loki escaping have to do with you?"

Amora cackled and Skurge... Harry never wanted to hear that again. It sounded like laughter but not? Even Derek and Stiles winced at the sound.

"'Escape?' Odin said your brother escaped?!" Amora laughed out loud. "He didn't escape."

"We busted him out," Skurge rumbled out as the Hulk herded him over to one of the more serious SHIELD prison trucks.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tony called over, flying over and hovering over the group. "Busted out, as in to work with you?"

Amora laughed, part brittle laugh and part victorious laugh. "No. What gave you that idea? He turned on us last year. We destroyed the cell he was in and kidnapped him."

"'We'?" Stiles asked, exchanging a worried glance with Harry then Derek.

"Where is he?!" Thor exclaimed, slipping out from behind Harry and marching over to stand in front of Amora. Harry watched as Thor pointed Mjolnir toward Amora in a threatening manner. "What have you done to my brother?!"

"I think she means Doom and Skurge," Harry murmured to Stiles. "Remember those bots that Doom had sent at us last year around July?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I had wondered... Tony, didn't you and Bruce take the Doom bots apart?"

Tony flipped up his face mask and nodded. "Yep. They kind of seemed like they were powered by... magic. And not Doom's magic; I know what his magic looks like by now."

Harry grimaced, a growl starting to build in his throat. "This all adds up to one thing really. That was Loki's magic powering those doombots... And he probably wasn't consenting for that, knowing Loki."

Thor glanced at Tony then back at Amora. "What did you do to my brother?"

"Oh, he's in Jotuneheim now. We grew tired of him," Amora replied a little too easily.

"Tired of him?" Harry repeated, stepping up to Thor's side. "What exactly does that mean?"

"He grew too pliant, too submissive..."

Harry growled and cast a curse right at Amora who yelped then screamed.

* * *

Harry cast a simple hex at the wall in his room and at the same time, created an illusion of himself to stand right next to him. He stared at the clone of himself for a second then banished it. He sighed as his spell burned a spot on the wall. Luckily, his room had the tallest ceiling for personal quarters in the mansion so he could shift into his true form at will. And he did, feeling a sense of wary contentedness come over him at being in his true form.

"Sir, are you going to continue with your tantrum?"

"Jarvis... you know what I am," Harry said. "And where I come from. Laufey was going to make me his son's bodyguard but then Odin stole him away, out of my reach. And then Dumbledore stole me away and deaged me. I still have a grudge against him. I hated being deaged and simply dealing with those stupid and inferior wizards..."

"You said when you told me first, that Laufey had chosen you as his son's betrothed?" Jarvis questioned in his british accent.

"Yeah, well, that was a long time ago and Laufey's dead," Harry mumbled, striding over to the mirror. "I don't know whose taken the throne now. Besides, betrothed and bodyguard mean similar things in our language. "

"Have you been back?"

"Back? You mean back to Jötunheim?" Harry asked, eyes roving over his markings on his body. HIs horns had a little ice on them from his emotional state but that was it. He had learned how to control his body from his mother, his real mother. "Occasionally. Why do you think that there's been no attacks on Midgard from my people after that first one seven years ago?"

There was silence for a minute or so as Harry assumed Jarvis was looking through the internet and other records.

"You are correct," Jarvis answered.

Harry huffed. "I know SHIELD wouldn't want me bringing back a known criminal. It was just a thought."

Harry quickly cast a shield around himself to block the spell that Stiles sent his way. Most of Stiles' magic had a bit of a reddish tint to it, almost like a certain werewolf's eyes. The spell magic petered out against his shield and Harry sent another mild hex toward the druid.

They started to speed up midway through their duel, both of them breathing hard barely ten minutes into their own sparring. They were using a space that they had picked out to use for dueling in the training room. Steve was pounding away at a punching bag on the other side. Natasha was sparring with Clint and Bruce was watching on the sidelines, often commenting or sometimes refereeing their sparring. Derek was also sitting on the sidelines but he was watching Stiles and Harry. Thor had gone to talk to Fury that morning about something and had been away since.

"You're certainly using a lot of energy," Stiles commented, raising an eyebrow as they came to an unspoken halt. "Expecting anything?"

Harry sighed. "I... No. It's just some frustration coming out."

"You wanna talk about it?" Stiles asked, resizing his staff then going over to sit by Derek. Harry followed and sat across from them.

"Well, it's just... Over the past five or so years, Loki has attacked the Avengers a lot of times. I've lost count," Harry remarked. "It just seems odd to-"

"Harry!"

He jumped a little, seeing Stiles smirk at him and feeling the childish urge to stick out his tongue at him. He turned around to see Thor coming down the hallway from the lift. "Yeah, Thor?"

The god of thunder looked curious and oddly hopeful as he strode over to the three of them. Harry stood up and met Thor's eyes.

"I came from meeting with your boss," Thor remarked, seeming to study him.

"I heard. What did you talk to Fury about?" Harry asked.

Thor raised an eyebrow, looking very much like his brother right then and there with his expression. "He said, that if I wanted to rescue my brother, you would be the person to go to. What did he mean by that?"

Harry groaned but inwardly he started to hope. "Oh, uh. But, 'rescue?'"

"Yes, from what Amora said, he has been treated very ill," Thor replied with a hint of a growl. "I cannot stand for that."

"What would you do with him once, if, we rescued him?" Harry asked, seeing the rest of the Avengers turn to glance at them.

"I was hoping... Captain, may I call a team meeting?" Thor enquired, looking over at Steve.

Steve nodded. "Of course. Let's go to the meeting room then."

* * *

Harry stood in one of the corners of the room, observing the Avengers talk. Some of it was loud, most of it was at an inside voice. Thor had led with asking them if they would be okay if Loki spent time here to heal after they rescued him.

"Harry, why did Fury say to come talk to you?" Thor asked, talking over the others.

Harry sighed and glanced around the room. "If I'm to show you why, you guys have to promise not to get mad."

"Mad?" Steve repeated. "Why would we get mad?"

"For starters, I'm not human," Harry replied, looking around the room. Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Stiles and Derek all stilled and watched him.

"Not human?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "And secondly, I'm of the species that you," he pointed at Thor, "guys usually have issues with."

"Me?" Thor asked, taken aback.

"No, of course you don't have issues with me. I mean..." Harry closed his eyes and brought up his true form and letting his shields down. He felt the change come over him, horns grew and he grew a couple feet taller and his whole body changed color and his eyes turned red and glowed a little. He heard gasps from everyone and a couple of people took unconscious steps backward. Harry opened his eyes and saw that Derek's eyes had turned red and he had moved Stiles behind him.

"You're... a Frost Giant," Bruce spoke finally in a quiet voice.

Harry nodded. "Yep, I'm a Frost Giant."

He saw Thor tighten his grip on Mjolnir then drop the hammer. Harry winced at the dip it created in the floor.

"How... what..." Thor spoke, his eyes widening.

Harry grinned and sighed. "It's a long story."

"Tony... no," Steve uttered quietly, pulling Tony back.

Harry turned to look at Tony with a raised eyebrow.

"What?! Can I touch?" Tony replied with a sheepish look. "For science?"

"Uh, just a minute," Harry said, closing his eyes for a second and tweaking the inner magic within his body. "Okay, you can come closer."

Stiles, Tony and Thor came closer. Clint was fingering his bow, Natasha was staring at him with wide eyes and Derek was eying him with a certain keen gaze, like if Harry made any wrong moves, there would be an enraged alpha werewolf in the room in a few seconds.

"Harry?" Thor asked a little astounded.

Harry watched as Stiles hesitantly touched one of his horns and Tony touched his arm without any hesitancy.

"Yeah, Thor?"

"I had thought that touching a frost giant would result in frost bite," Thor tentatively said without any of his usual energy. He looked thoughtful but more disbelieving than not.

"I've had actual training where Loki has not," Harry remarked. "I spent 100 years with my mother and father before I came to Midgard. If you're asking why Loki can't do it, that's your answer. Odin took him before he grew up."

Thor nodded thoughtfully.

"Why did you decide to come to Midgard, as you call it?" Steve asked, coming forward to stand with Thor.

"Jötunheim was a bit too violent for me," Harry replied a bit sheepishly. "I know you think frost giants are all these violent, monstrous beings but not all of us are. Well, most of us are, in truth. But I suppose Loki and Laufey kind of gave us a bad reputation."

"'Bad reputation?'" Stiles repeated, snickering.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Come off it. However, my den mates thought I was odd too."

"Your den mates?" Bruce asked curiously, pulling a tablet out from somewhere. "Mind if I take a photo of you?"

Harry hesitantly nodded. "Sure. Just don't distribute it anywhere. Fury would kill me if a photo of me got out to the public. Gleefully."

Harry watched as Tony backed up to stand alongside Bruce and Steve, slightly leaning into the captain.

"Who else knows?" Thor asked finally.

Harry chuckled. "Well, now you guys, Allison Argent and Jarvis."

"Jarvis?! You know?" Tony exclaimed, glancing up at the ceiling for a second then turning back to Harry.

"Allison? Allison knows?" Stiles repeated.

"Yes. Nickolas made me promise not to tell anyone," Jarvis replied steadily.

"Nickolas?"

"That's my true name," Harry replied, glancing at Bruce as he took a photo.

"So, how did you come to be all, you know, a SHIELD agent?" Stiles asked, having backed up too.

"It's a long story," Harry said. "And it's nearing dinner time too."

"So that's why you eat a lot," Tony commented. "You're a frost giant."

"Yeah, it takes a lot to keep this body happy," Harry replied, changing back to his human form and growing smaller. "That is why Fury said to come to me for help, Thor."


	2. Chapter 2

"You guys sure about bringing Loki here?" Harry questioned as they stood in front of his secret portal. "Well, I mean, to the mansion."

Thor stared at him and nodded, hope and trust in his eyes. "Your director was informed of everything. He was hesitant at first but then said you would look after my brother."

Harry nodded distractedly. They were in Alaska, near the foothills of the Alaska Ranges as that's where the secret way between Midgard and Jötunheim was. More specifically, a mile or two away from Mount McKinley. Thor, Tony, Steve, Bruce and Stiles were standing behind him and the quinjet that they had arrived in was a few feet away. Harry had actually had the foresight to request that they bring an updated quinjet with a medical bed. The possibility that Loki was going to be on Jötunheim, uninjured and walking around was very slim.

"This might take a while," Harry said. "I don't know what the situation is and I haven't been back in a while."

Thor walked up to stand alongside him, turning to him. "We will wait. Bring my brother back safely."

"Safely?" Stiles repeated, looking between Thor and Harry. "From what Amora said, it doesn't sound like it'll be with an uninjured guy. Frosty here also said the same."

Harry turned to stare at Stiles and so did Tony and Steve.

"Frosty?" Harry repeated.

Stiles grinned.

"Hey," Tony exclaimed, mouth turning into a frown. "I was totally going to give him that as a nickname. In fact, I called dibs on it."

Harry could see Steve and Bruce exchanging some money and snickered. "You two bet on whoever would be the first to give me a nickname?"

Stiles and Tony turned to look Steve and Bruce, both obviously pouting.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled up his shift, feeling the wind start to grow in power. He was barefoot in the snow and he had received odd looks for pulling his shoes off right before he stepped off the quinjet. The change came quicker this time, as he was in a cooler temperature and in snow. He felt his body grow taller, his horns grew out of his head, curving a little. His eyes turned red, flashing a little. Harry sighed when the change finished, always pleased to be in his original form.

He could feel everyone's stares; they still hadn't really gotten used to the fact that he was a Frost Giant.

"Okay, I'll be back," Harry remarked. "Hopefully within a couple hours."

"Good thing I brought cards then," Stiles murmured.

Harry stepped through the portal and felt it close behind him. Ideally, it would have stayed open for him but he didn't want any other Jötun to discover it. He surveyed the icy realm of Jötunheim, or at least, what he could see of it. He had appeared three miles away from his home village but since his Jötun parents were already dead, he had no particular interest in it. He didn't know if his siblings were still alive or not either; their society was not a particularly nice one.

He took a deep breath and cast a location spell, drawing on the remembrance of what Loki's magic felt like to him. He also made sure that his cloak(not the invisibility cloak) was still in his pack, along with emergency potions that would tend to the most dire of wounds. Then as his magic finally found what it was looking for, he set off. He flinched when the locating spell came back to him; all it had found was a tiny, minute flicker of magic, not what Loki's magic usually consisted of. But it was indeed Loki; none of the other Frost Giants had magic this... unique. He imagined it to be half inherited Jotun magic and half magic that was taught by the queen of Asgard. He also remembered feeling it before Odin had taken the little prince back to their realm.

He passed the occasional frost beast on his way to what was the nearest... Harry startled when he realized that the spell was taking him to what used to be Laufey's palace.

"Loki... my prince, hold on," Harry muttered under his breath and sped up, taking large steps through the snow and ice. He didn't know who the current king was but he feared it was someone either worse than Laufey or one of the former king's rivals. And that would make this situation worse than it already was.

* * *

Harry stopped at the start of the ice road that would lead him to the palace and stared. There were a lot of other Giants walking or running down it, not even paying attention to him. Though when they realized that it was him, there would likely be a lot of fuss. Possibly not of the good kind but hopefully, he could get out of here without trouble. Thor had said that they could deal with whatever Jötuns came their way but... Well, that depended on how many he pissed off.

If the situation was what he thought it was, the others probably would not appreciate him stealing away Laufey's runt. His kind could hold a grudge for a long time; there were even legends of one Jötun who held a grudge for her entire life.

"Nikolaus!"

Harry winced, dropped his head for a second then took on the mantle of a 'proper' frost giant. He made sure no ice would creep up his horns(that was a blatant show of anxiety and he didn't want anyone thinking he was stressed about something).

He vaguely recognized the Jötun that was coming near him. Birgir, maybe?

"Niko, I certainly have not seen you in a long time," Birgir growled at him.

"Birgir, I was busy," Harry remarked, studying his sometime friend. Perhaps... "Who is the current king? I know that Laufey was killed by the traitor."

Birgir stared at him then laughed. "That is a long time to be busy. You missed Dagur's king ceremony."

Harry winced internally. So it was Laufey's rival. This was bad. "What else have I missed?"

"King Dagur will want to see you," Birgir replied. "You are the best one at magics. Well, other than Loki."

"Why would the king want to see me? I was King Laufey's best guard," Harry questioned, letting at least a little ice climb up his horns.

Birigr wrinkled his nose. "The sorceress Amora and her pack dropped off Laufey's runt."

"Oh..." Harry grinned, trying his best to make it seem like it wasn't forced. "I'd like to see that."

Birgir leered. "King Dagur has been letting anyone into the cell to do anything they want. It's been the most fun I've had in a long time."

Strike Birgir's name off his friend list. Granted, no one else knew that Laufey had made Harry his smaller son's bodyguard but still. Though, maybe he had grown emotionally and mentally, having spent some time with the Midgardians. Though, he had thoroughly enjoyed spending time in Slytherin House at his time in the mortal's school. But he took promises very seriously, especially promises made to a king.

"Well, I'd like to meet our new king," Harry finally responded. "Would you show me to him?"

Birgir smiled. "Yes, I could do that. My bonded partner is off fighting another tribe at the moment so."

"Lead the way," Harry answered, mentally deciding that after he rescued Loki, he wasn't ever coming back. He enjoyed fighting with the Avengers much more. Plus, they were oftentimes amusing and not in the bloody way.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm busy with midterms at the moment.


End file.
